


Big Brenda and Robin Foster: Valentine's Day Weekend

by Myst222007



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amazon, Damsel in Distress, Damsels in Distress, F/F, Lesbian, Non-Consensual Tickling, Nudity, Peril, Tickling, cfnf, lapsitting, naked, naked female, nude female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst222007/pseuds/Myst222007
Summary: Robin Foster agrees to spend Valentine's Day Weekend with her new friend Big Brenda.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by Hikari Cosplay @ https://www.deviantart.com/hikari-cosplay
> 
> Like in all my stories, unless otherwise stated, all characters are 18 and over.

Ah, yes. The season of love was finally upon them. Valentine’s Day was the only holiday dedicated to the lovebirds across the world, honoring the idea of devotion to one’s partner and celebrating the concept of romance by encouraging lovers to go on fancy dates, enjoy expensive dinners, and shower one another with romantic gifts and gestures.

But romance and amore was the farthest thing from Robin’s mind on February 13th.

Dave had been a real jerk to her lately. He would take days to reply to her texts, blow her off to spend time with his lame friends, and continuously “forget” his wallet at home before their dates so she was forced to pay for everything. That wasn’t all, though. The real icing on the cake was that Dave had dared to tell all of his friends about Big Brenda and her embarrassing moments at the mall three months ago. Much to Robin’s horror, Dave had firsthand witnessed BB’s sexual harassment. Well, sexual harassment might not have been the correct word to describe what happened—after all, BB was as harmless as a fly and simply had misconstrued ideas of how mothers should act around their teenage daughters—but Dave did, in fact, witness the older woman pulling Robin onto her lap and spoon-feeding her bites of cake. Robin had just met Big Brenda that day and had no idea how to handle her “affection” at the time, so she found it difficult to completely shove the old hag off of her.

But Dave saw enough. Dave saw what he liked to call “Robin and her grandmother getting it on”. Not only did he see it, but he told all of his friends about it and had even twisted a few details to make it seem dirtier and more perverted than it really was.

“I totally saw Robin’s grandma fondling her! She was calling her pet names, grinding her pelvis against Robin’s ass, and totally feeling her up while she fed her like a baby! Her granda is a total pervert! Guys, it was fucking hilarious!”

When Robin saw the text messages that Dave sent to their friends, she was mortified to the extreme. Her whole body was trembling with insatiable rage and she had never wanted to strangle him more in her life than she did at that moment. His facts weren’t completely accurate, especially considering Big Brenda wasn’t her biological grandmother, and the fact that he had tried to embarrass her and twist things around was infuriating. Ironically enough, he wasn’t completely wrong about the things BB had done to her behind closed doors, though. The older woman had indeed called her pet names and felt her up before, but Dave didn’t need to know about the time BB washed her in the bathtub, kissed her “booboo” in between her legs, or bought her teddy bear lingerie. Surely anyone would think less of Big Brenda if they knew about all that stuff!

And yet, Robin found it hard to believe Big Brenda did any of the things she did out of sexual desires. BB certainly wasn’t lusting after Robin’s voluptuous body. She certainly wasn’t trying to have sex with her, purposely make her uncomfortable, or even trying to date her. Big Brenda simply thought of the younger girl as her daughter and her only real crime was getting a little bit too carried away with her actions. She occasionally treated Robin like she was a toddler who didn’t know how to care for herself, and as annoying as it was, it was still nothing but innocent.

At least, that’s what Robin hoped.

Either way, Dave was a complete asshole so there was no way she was going to spend Valentine’s Day with him. What better way to punish him for purposely trying to embarrass her than to leave him high and dry on Valentines weekend? That was precisely why Robin had chosen to spend this weekend away from him and with Big Brenda instead.

In the past few months, Robin had made it a habit to spend at least one day a week with her new companion. Although she didn’t much care for Big Brenda’s doting behavior that often broke the boundaries of what was considered appropriate to do to other females in public, she didn’t dislike spending time with the older woman. Surprisingly, they had a lot in common and BB often told her fantastical tales of what life was like for people who lived during the medieval ages. As much as she loved listening to her stories, Robin still didn’t actually believe the two of them had once lived during those ages many centuries ago. She knew Big Brenda didn’t have the strongest grasp on reality, but she had really hoped that maybe she could encourage her to break away from her childish fantasies and learn to focus on the present. She wanted to help BB come to terms with the fact that she wasn’t a reincarnated version of a noblewoman who had lived during the Middle Ages, and that Robin really wasn’t her daughter despite the bizarre similarities she shared with her imaginary daughter.

It was such a shame that a kind, gentle-hearted woman like Big Brenda had to suffer from a mental disorder. It must be rough to live in a world of enigmatic delusions. When she put it all in that perspective, Robin honestly felt sorry for Big Brenda and wanted to help her break free from her fantasies so she could function in society like an ordinary woman. Big Brenda wasn’t a pervert—she was just a little crazy. That’s all.

The two women had spent that day at the beach, soaking up the sun and splashing through the water. Robin had chosen to wear the new bikini BB had generously bought her after ripping apart her old one. This one was a bit smaller than her pink one but she loved it all the same. One side of her bikini was bright, sparkly, and green while the other side shimmered with purple rhinestones. The only issue was that the fabric only covered up her nipples while everything else hung out from the sides. The bottoms didn’t cover much either as only a thin rectangle of shiny, gold fabric covered up her feminine parts. Her ass was almost exposed in every way as the thin, black straps rode all the way into her crevice. It didn’t actually bother Robin to wear something so scandalous—she loved the way all the boys turned their hungry gazes to her as she strutted around the white sands of the beach. She had a remarkable figure and she loved showing it off, from her large, E-cup breasts to her tight, round, juicy ass. It pissed her off that Dave just couldn’t appreciate how lucky he was to have her when all the boys at the beach struggled to conceal their raging boners whenever she bent over to apply a bit more sunscreen to her creamy legs.

Big Brenda kept her eyes focused on the boys, daring any of them to just try and come near her baby. Whenever one of the more gutsy boys tried to approach Robin as she sunbathed, Big Brenda’s heated gaze and sharp scowl kept them at bay and encouraged them to think twice before disturbing the pretty blonde. Big Brenda wasn’t wearing a swimsuit—at her age, she was certain that no one wanted to watch her suntan in a swimsuit that was anything remotely similar to Robin’s!—and was just as comfortable hanging out by the sea in her gray jogging pants, while t-shirt, and Nike tennis shoes. Her skin was sensitive and she burned easily in the sunlight, but there were no amount of UV rays that could puncture through her ten applications of SPF 180!

“Hey, baby,” Big Brenda said as she sat in a beach chair alongside Robin where the blonde was sprawled out on her towel. She had a water bottle in one hand to keep her hydrated while the other hand was drawing circles in the sand beside her chair. “Do you think your folks will like me tomorrow?”

Robin pulled her sunglasses down a bit so she could cast a quick glance at the skinny woman beside her. She rolled over so she was now laying on her stomach, her back and ass now completely vulnerable to the sun’s brilliant gleam. “I’m sure they will. Just as long as you do what you promised me and not bring up anything about Europe, the past, or reincarnation.”

Big Brenda chuckled as she reclined back in her chair, stretching her long arms over her head as seagulls shrieked at them overhead. “Yeah, yeah. I know. You don’t want me scaring them off and having them forbid you from ever seeing this kooky old beast again.”

After Robin had declined Dave’s offer to spend Valentine’s Day with him, Big Brenda had asked her if she could finally meet her parents. At first, Robin was hesitant to introduce her to her family. Her family was a bit more conservative than others; one wrong move and Big Brenda would be shunned by them forever. They were just always so uptight and seeing as how BB was a free-spirit who beat to her own drum, she had a feeling they would clash.

But as usual, Robin had a tough time telling her new friend no.

After several attempts at guilt-tripping Robin for being mean, the little blonde had finally caved and they had decided that she would introduce BB to her family on Valentine’s Day. Big Brenda was ecstatic over getting to spend such a wonderful holiday with her new daughter, and Robin liked being spiteful since she knew how badly Dave wanted to spend the day with her, too. Dave had been rather upset that Robin insisted she spend Valentine’s Day with her family, but there wasn’t much he could do about it.

The two women continued to enjoy their day at the beach until the sun began to set over the horizon. Robin stood up and dusted the sand off her towel before sliding her feet into her silver ballet flats. Big Brenda folded up her chair before turning to the blonde with a mischievous glint in her eye.

“Hey, cuddlebuns?”

Robin loathed that nickname. “What?” she asked, not even bothering to mask the irritation in her voice over being called such a childish name.

“I know we’re going to hang out tomorrow but I was wondering if we could hang out this evening, too?” The skinny old lady asked, wiping a bit of sweat off her forehead after stewing in the heat all day.

Robin paused for a moment. BB’s house was about forty-five minutes away in comparison to the two and half hours away that Robin’s home was. She had purposely chosen to spend the day at a beach that was far away from Robin’s school so that she didn’t have to risk running into any of her classmates while she hung out with BB. Big Brenda was, in fact, thrilled over the idea of not having worry about Robin’s classmates as well so she didn’t have to stress over having her time with her baby interrupted. But seeing as how BB’s house was closer than her own, it made sense to Robin to choose to stay at her friend’s house instead of having to sit in a much longer car ride. All she wanted to do was to hop in the shower and rinse the sand and salt water out of her long, luscious locks before hopping into bed. Being out in the sun all day had her feeling drained, and the thought of sitting in a car for two and a half hours just did not sound pleasant.

“Yeah, I’ll stay over. Plus, you’re coming over tomorrow to my house anyways, right? We can just ride there together in your car in the morning,” Robin nodded, agreeing to BB’s idea.

They had taken a taxi to the beach from BB’s house earlier, but Robin knew Uber was going to much cheaper. The little blonde pulled out her cell phone to use the popular Uber app, summoning a car that would be picking them up near the pier in exactly fifteen minutes. BB and Robin made the long track from the sandy shores to the pier that lead to the main street where their driver planned to meet them. 

A blue Sedan with four doors pulled up against the curb a few minutes later, and Robin opened the back door to take her seat only to find that the car was a lot more packed than she had anticipated it was going to be.

A middle aged-woman with her two kids was occupying the back seat as she sat in the middle with her 11-year old daughter on her lap and her son on her other side. Sitting on the woman’s other side was someone Robin was unfortunately familiar with—Steve Stanley. The football’s starting wide receiver and current carrier of the title as “Dave’s Best Friend”, Steve was a fellow classmate of Robin’s and was the perfect example of the term “Fuckboy”. He always had a new girl by his side every week, and Robin had caught herself wondering just how many STD’s the little horndog had accumulated over the years. Dave might have been oblivious to the frequent stares Steve was always giving her in the hallways or the occasional texts she would receive from him at midnight that would always start with “U up?” but Robin had been onto him from the start. She knew he was itching to get into her pants since he had already conquered most of the other cheerleaders in the squad, and it was obvious that he was more than thrilled to see her standing outside the Sedan with her massive tits hanging out from her swimsuit.

“Uh, driver? You didn’t tell me this ride was already full,” Robin growled out as Steve beamed up at her. His eyes had immediately dropped from her face down to her tiny bikini where her breasts spilled out from all corners of her top. It wouldn’t take much for the little rectangles to slip to the side and expose her perky nipples, and judging by the way he licked his chapped lips while admiring her cleavage, Steve was hoping for just that.

The driver of the car turned around with an apologetic smile on his face. “Oh, uh, my advertisement specifically said that I pick up multiple passengers at once. I’m afraid the only spot that’s available is the passingenger’s—Robin, is that you?”

Robin would have been able to recognize that high-pitched, shaky voice from anywhere.

“Jim McNutt,” Robin sighed heavily, turning to face her school’s biggest nerd with a look of disdain on her face as she placed her hands on her hips. “If I had known you were going to be the driver, then I would have walked home.”

Jim shoved his glasses further up the bridge of his nose with just one of his fingers as his palms began to grow sweaty. Robin, the head of the cheerleader squad and by far the most popular girl in school, was standing right before him. She looked stunning with her long hair, bright eyes, and beautiful body. He had been crushing on Robin for years—since Middle School, to be precise—but their social statuses within their age group was just far too vast for him to ever hope of achieving her recognition as anything other than a dweeb. With his mousy brown hair, freckled nose, a wide-framed glasses, Jim just wasn’t the type to ever get noticed by girls. Robin, of course, being no exception.

Oh, but she was certainly a sight to marvel at. Just like Steve, his eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to the purple and green swimsuit that revealed all the beautiful curves he often saw in his dreams. His train of thought had been similar to that of the jock sitting in the backseat as he pondered on the chances of getting to witness that little strip of fabric sliding to the side to expose her rosy bits. But more than, he now knew that Robin did indeed shave down there. The bottoms she wore exposed everything but her inner folds and there didn’t seem to be any traces of hair anywhere on her slender body. Her body looked smooth enough to lick, and his cock began to twitch in his pants as he pictured himself sliding those sexy bottoms to the side so he could see more of her delicious folds.

“Uh, excuse me? My eyes are up here, dork,” Robin snapped her fingers in front of his face as she leaned into the car. “I requested an Uber driver for two people and you only have one space left! What do you expect me to do?!”

Jim McNutt had a hard time looking Robin in her fierce eyes, so he instead turned around to stare down at his lap as his ears began to turn red. “Um, well, I didn’t know Miss Williams was going to have kids with her or else I would have planned ahead.”

Robin slid her steely gaze over to the middle aged woman who was struggling to keep her daughter still in her lap. The little girl was starting to get uncomfortable as she wiggled around on her mother’s lap, and she kept accidentally elbowing her twin brother in the side. This agitated the boy and he hauled over and smacked his sister on the knee, prompting an argument.

“Hey! Don’t hit me!” The little girl screamed.

“Then stay on your side of the car!” The boy snapped back.

“Emma, Ethan, please! Stop fighting! We’ll be back on the road soon once this young lady shuts her trap and decides what she wants to do,” the mother said as she met Robin’s glare with a stone cold one of her own. Apparently this woman was in no mood for Robin’s attitude when she had two brats of her own to deal with. She, just as much as everyone else in the car, wanted to get home so she could get her kids to bed as quickly as possible.

Big Brenda, who had chosen to remain silent for the most part, skipped over to Robin’s side and wrapped her slender arms around her baby’s waist, hugging her tightly from behind. “What seems to be the problem, sweetie? Why can’t you just sit on my lap in the passenger seat so we can get this show on the road?”

Robin’s expression twisted into that of one with sheer disgust. “No, thanks.”

Steve grinned up at Robin and offered her a sexy wink. “Or, you could come back here and sit on my lap.”

“On second thought,” the blonde groaned, “I’ll sit on my grandmother’s lap.”

If Big Brenda was offended by always being referred to as Robin’s grandmother, she never showed it. Everyone in town knew Robin’s parents so it’s not like she could get away with calling her mom, as much as BB would have killed to hear those words. “Come on then, babycakes. Let’s get in the car.”

Steve raised his brow at the way her grandmother affectionately referred to her as babycakes. He remembered Dave’s texts from a few months ago stating that he saw Robin get fondled by her grandma, but part of him didn’t really believe it. Dave was always spouting nonsense and making stuff up, but his curiosity on the truth of his friend’s statement was now rising.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Big Brenda slid into the passenger side of the Sedan. Robin remained standing outside for a moment as she stared down at Big Brenda’s lap with reluctance flickering in her eyes. Sitting on BB’s lap in front of other people was humiliating enough, but the fact that not just one but two of her classmates were present was enough to make her want to vomit. But this was just a simple ride in an Uber vehicle. It wasn’t like how it was at the mall when BB suddenly pulled her onto her lap in public—it was perfectly normal for people to sit on each other’s laps when a car was filled. Why, even the mother in the backseat of the car was holding her child in her lap. She convinced herself she was just overthinking things and that no rumors were going to be spread around school. With a heavy breath, Robin climbed into the car and situated herself directly on Big Brenda’s lap.


	2. The Uber Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's nerdy classmate Jim McNutt picks up Robin and Big Brenda in his Uber vehicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by Hikari Cosplay @ https://www.deviantart.com/hikari-cosplay
> 
> Like in all my stories, unless otherwise stated, all characters are 18 and over.

The car was cramped. Too cramped.

Robin kept hitting her head on the roof of the tiny Sedan, and she had to lean her head forward to avoid the risk of a concussion every time Jim McNutt drove way too freaking fast over a speed bump. Was he just trying to make things worse for her?! Her large ass that was almost bare from the thin straps of her thong was being pushed even further against Big Brenda’s pelvis, but the older woman didn’t seem to be bothered by it in the slightest. She would occasionally brush her fingers along Robin’s bare thighs or would draw a line down the blonde’s spine, causing her to shiver with unpleasant chills every time she did so. No one else seemed to notice Big Brenda’s occasional “touches”, and she knew she would only draw unwanted attention if she snapped at the old woman or demanded that she keep her hands to herself.

Robin had to endure this hell for forty-five minutes. How lovely. Well, things could have always been worse. If she had been sitting on Steve’s lap, she had a feeling she’d have felt his boner wedged up in between her ass cheeks within seconds. Even though Big Brenda had a bit more of a “hands-on” approach to the situation (literally), at least Robin didn’t have to worry about the old hag protruding an erection during the car ride.

“So, uh, Robin,” Jim McNutt blurted out in a feeble attempt to strike up a conversation with his long-term crush. “What brings you out here to this side of the city?”

The last thing Robin wanted to do was engage in conversation with this major dweeb, but it wasn’t as if she had anything better to do. She didn’t feel like messing around on her phone due to BB’s head being directly behind her, enabling her to see every text she sent or Tweet she made. “My grandmother and I wanted to go to the beach without me having to stress about running into any of my classmates and having my day of sunbathing interrupted. It seems like I wasn’t so lucky after all.”

“Man, I would have paid to see you sunbathe,” Steve chimed in as he leaned forward so his head was next to the headrest of the passenger seat. “Next time you want to tan, you and I should go to the West Key Nudist Beach. You’d be able to relax without having to worry about anything. It’s a bit of a drive but I wouldn’t mind doing it for you.”

Robin thought she was going to throw up in her mouth a little bit. Big Brenda, although equally disturbed by the boy’s suggestion, actually liked the idea of going to the nudist beach. She wanted to take Robin herself there, though--Steve most certainly would not be allowed to travel with them! She had a feeling Robin would enjoy basking in the sun without having to worry about getting tan lines; maybe it would be worth checking out one weekend!

Jim chose to ignore Steve’s perverted comment as he continued to try to break the ice with the blonde and engage in conversation with her. “That’s nice you get to spend time with your grandmother! Mine is dead, sadly. She died of lung cancer three years ago. I would kill to be able to see her again!”

Robin rolled her eyes at his comment, not really feeling sympathetic towards him in the least. Big Brenda wasn’t actually her grandmother, but the true nature of their bizarre relationship was something she would have preferred to keep to herself.

“Mommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Are we there yet?!” Emma, the little girl in the backseat, whined loudly.

“Yeah. When are we gonna’ get there? I’m starving and want McDonalds!” Her twin brother Ethan piped out.

“Ooh! McDonalds! Mommy, will the nice man take us to McDonalds? I want a Happy Meal!”

Rhonda, the mother of the two whiny brats, hushed her children. “No! We can’t go to McDonalds. Our Uber driver is going to take us home and he doesn’t take detours to go to fast food joints!”

The jock sitting next to the family was getting a bit hungry and agitated himself. Steve found the kids’ suggestion to be rather amusing and he grinned over at Jim before leaning over and tousling his greasy hair with his hands, causing the vehicle to swerve just a bit. “Yeah, dweeb! Take us to McDonalds! Pay for us to get some food! Plus, don’t you owe me a favor? After all, didn’t I tell the other football players to stop throwing you in the garbage can?”

Jim tried to steady the wheel after swerving. No harm was done, thankfully, but his passengers shouldn’t risk everyone’s safety by distracting the driver! Especially considering the fact that Robin wasn’t wearing a seatbelt—unless, that is, you could count Big Brenda’s protective arms around her body to be considered a seatbelt.

“H-Hey, man! Not cool!” Jim stuttered out. “I can’t make any detours! I don’t want to risk getting in trouble with Uber! I really need this job to help pay for college next semester…”

“We all want McDonalds!” Steve tried to reassure him as a crooked grin spread across his whole face. “So it’s not like any of us would report you.”

Robin, for one, didn’t eat gross fast food like that. As if she would ruin her glamorous figure with all those calories! “Ignore him, Jim. Just keep driving. I don’t want to be in this car any longer than I need to.”

Big Brenda found the whole scene amusing as she reached her fingers out to tickle the busty blonde on her lap. Her fingertips lightly dug into Robin’s ribs—her most ticklish spot!—and laughed as the girl squirmed and wiggled around on top of her. “What’s wrong with being in the car a little bit longer? Personally I’m enjoying this cuddle time!”

BB’s relentless hands kept tickling her, and Robin let out high pitched squeals of distress as her poor sides were invaded. She kept trying to swat her wrinkly hands away from her, but BB’s upper body strength far exceeded Robin’s so her attempts to cease the tickling were futile.

“Mommy! I’m hungry! Tell him I want a cheeseburger Happy Meal!” Emma mewled out, tugging on her mother’s arm. She tugged so hard that she accidentally slammed her elbow into her brother’s face. Ethan winced as her elbow collided with his nose, and in a fit of rage, he hauled over and smacked his twin right on her leg. The little girl released an ear curdling scream that sounded remotely similar to the scraping of sharp fingernails on chalkboard.

The chaos within the Sedan was more than Jim could handle. All it took was one more scream from Robin as her “grandmother” tickled her senselessly, and Jim became too distracted to see that he had accidentally swerved into the other lane. An eighteen-wheeler blared its horn, bringing the driver’s attention back to the road. Jim swerved the vehicle out of harm’s way, but not without consequence. The wheels lost their contraction along the road and the car spun out of control along the two lane. The Sedan was filled with screams of terror from all passengers of the vehicle. BB held onto Robin for dear life, afraid of what would happen to her precious daughter if they wrecked, while Robin sealed her eyes tightly, bracing for impact.

Jim seized control of the vehicle without colliding into anything, however, each of the passengers were terrified. The car came to a complete stop in the middle of the road, and luckily, no other vehicles were near them except the transfer truck that had already passed them moments ago. The driver took a moment to catch his breath, his glasses no longer on his face as the rapid spinning of the car forced him to lose them somewhere in the depths of his car.

Both Ethan and Emma had finally stopped bickering, both of their faces as white as a sheet as their mother silently thanked Jesus that nothing had happened to them. Steve was also okay and remained completely silent as he waited for his heartbeat to finally settle down.

“Is…Is everyone all right?” Jim asked after a moment. He got a few grunts of affirmation in the backseat, but Robin was the one who he had really been worried about since she wasn’t wearing a seatbelt. Luckily, the blonde mumbled a bit as she rubbed the back of her neck. Her long, golden hair had fallen over her face as she leaned forward, and she struggled to keep herself from either throwing up or fainting—whichever wanted to come first. The intense spinning of the vehicle had given her a bad case of whiplash, but it was fortunate she hadn’t hit her head on the window or dashboard. Big Brenda, for the most part, had helped keep her safe.

“Are you all right, baby?” Big Brenda asked, concerned for her daughter’s well-being as she rubbed her back gently.

Robin nodded weakly as her stomach churned uncomfortably. She felt nauseated and couldn’t wait to get home. “Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s just hurry up and get out of here…”

Jim looked over at her to make sure she was, as a matter of fact, fine, but his eyes bulged out of his head as the one thing he had been wishing for from the start had finally come true.

Her tiny bikini was no match for her ginormous breasts as the rapid car movements had caused it to completely ride up to her neck, exposing her breasts. Jim could see it all from the size of her areola to the tips of her nipples as they hardened from the cold air of the air conditioning. Robin had yet to notice as she continued to rub the back of her neck, and Jim stared at her massive jugs for as long as he could.

Big Brenda, thankfully, noticed it only seconds later as she brought her arms around Robin’s waist and cupped both of her mounds in her palms. Her hands were like a makeshift bra that was used to cover Robin’s breasts from the views of others, but it made the words on the back of her shirt—“Bikini Inspector”—all the more true!

Robin gasped as she realized she was having a wardrobe malfunction, and she promptly yanked her top down so that her nipples were covered once more. For the first time in her life, she was actually grateful that BB was groping her, even if her hands were cold. She slowly looked over at Jim McNutt in horror, realizing that he had witnessed the whole thing.

His erection was pressing against the fabric of his khaki pants, and Robin didn’t need to know any more details. He had seen the whole thing from her breasts popping out of her swimsuit to Big Brenda casually grabbing them. Her cheeks flared up into a crimson blush but she said nothing. There really wasn’t anything she could say at this moment. It wasn’t as if Jim could “unsee” what he had just witnessed. She chewed on the inside of her cheek, biting down roughly, before she slumped down forward, sinking into BB’s lap.

She just wanted to go home. How could one Uber trip go this badly?! From now on, she was either driving herself everywhere she went or choosing to fork over the money to pay for a single passenger ride in a taxi. Jim better not tell anyone what he just saw, but she had the feeling he was the type of guy that would keep something like that to himself. He also seemed like the type of guy that wasn’t going to touch himself to thoughts of her bare breasts later that night in the privacy of his bedroom.

Silence enveloped the car as Jim shifted the gear into place before gently pushing down on the gas pedal. He continued along his route, heading for Rhonda’s place first so he could drop off the kids. Steve’s house was next on his list and then he would finish off the evening by dropping off Robin and her “grandmother”.

All of the passengers were too scared to say anything or cause a commotion in the vehicle. They had just danced with death and it was a miracle they didn’t actually get into a wreck. However, Steve wasn’t very bright and had a hard time reading the heavy atmosphere. So after a moment he cleared his throat and leaned forward to tap Jim on the back of the shoulder.

“We’re still going to McDonalds, right?”


	3. Big Brenda and Robin spend some time back at BB's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some much needed alone time between Big Brenda and Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by Hikari Cosplay @ https://www.deviantart.com/hikari-cosplay
> 
> Like in all my stories, unless otherwise stated, all characters are 18 and over.

“I still don’t see why you can’t let me at least my wear bikini around the house, BB.”

“Oh, hush your sweet little mouth and stop complaining! You know I like it best when you’re in your birthday suit! It reminds me so much of when you were just a tiny little baby with your smooth skin and birth marks…”

Robin was beginning to grow surprised over just how much patience she had when it came to Big Brenda. After agreeing to meeting with BB at least once or twice a week, the pair had come to an odd agreement. Whenever Robin was over at BB’s beach house, it was required for her to parade around the house fully nude. Such an inappropriate rule seemed so bizarre and off-putting to Robin at first, but she was gradually getting used to it. Apparently BB would get this happy look in her eye whenever her baby was naked and it reminded her of when Robin—or Rachel, for better words-- was nothing but a tiny infant.

Naturally, Robin had been opposed to the idea at first. After all, who would want to run around their friend’s home stark nude? Especially if that “friend” was an old shrew with outlandish fantasies over being a woman reincarnated from the Middle Ages! But the poor little blonde soon found out the hard way that Big Brenda’s rule was supreme. She would walk around the house naked whether she liked it or not because BB would find some way to make it happen. For example, on her third night visiting, BB knocked an entire pitcher of lemonade on Robin’s dress by “accidentally” tripping over her own feet. Once again, Robin found herself with a ruined piece of clothing thanks to BB. There was another instance that BB began to tickle her so hard as “punishment” for not undressing, and Robin ended up having her favorite tank top ripped at the top from BB’s senseless pulling. Not wanting any more of her clothing to pay the price for her own insolence, Robin decided it was better to just give in and walk around naked. It was just her and BB, after all. It’s not like anyone else would be seeing her naked whenever she was over there.

Besides, a little breeze between in the knees never hurt anymore. Although it was creepy to be naked in front of an older woman, she found it to be rather liberating to be able to lounge around naked and not have to stress about packing clothes anytime she visited her new friend. She could sprawl out on BB’s giant sofa and watch TV or sun bathe on her porch without worrying about tan lines. Not only that, whenever she passed by one of the many mirrors that BB had hanging up in her home, Robin got to admire her excellent physique and be reminded of just how beautiful and her flawless her body truly was. Being naked at Big Brenda’s house was now something of the norm, and Robin didn’t even have to think twice about stripping off her clothes the moment she got there.

The ride in the Uber vehicle had been long and tiring, but they had finally made it back as Robin slid her tiny bikini off her slender form. It fell to the floor and she kicked it over in a corner so she wouldn’t end up slipping on it later. She stretched her arms way above her head, yawning audibly as she was finally able to move around freely after being cooped up in that tiny Sedan for almost two hours. Her shoulders felt stiff and she could have definitely enjoyed a massage, but the thought of asking BB to do just didn’t sound very relaxing. That woman had a tendency to go overboard with touching, and there was no way Robin was getting out of a massage with just her shoulders or neck rubbed on.

“Hey, cuddlebuns!” The lanky beanstalk cried out from her bedroom, peeking her head out the door. “Come check out this painting I’ve been working on of you!”

“Be right there!” Robin called back, her ass cheeks jiggling slightly with the swaying of her hips as she approached BB’s bedroom.

Inside, paintings of Robin were hanging up on nearly every corner of the wall. Some paintings featured her wearing extravagant dresses modeled after European noblewomen from centuries ago, but the majority of the paintings were of Robin’s naked body. It was always creepy to see that BB found her new “muse” to be best painted naked, but Robin knew there wasn’t much point in arguing with her. When the old broad set her mind to something, there was not use trying to change it.

Big Brenda was standing by an easel that had a large canvas resting on it, and she turned the wooden board around to reveal her latest painting. Once again, her newest masterpiece followed the same theme as the others—naked Robin. This one, however, featured her standing in the doorway of what looked to be an extravagant castle of some sort. Chandeliers hung down in the background behind her as the figure in the painting leaded against the marble doorway. Rose petals decorated the floor by her feet and a white cloth was draped over her shoulder. All of her secret bits were still exposed though, from her pink nipples to the smooth mounds of her pussy.

“It’s beautiful,” Robin said with a smile. She had to admit it—BB was certainly talented! She really knew how to capture the true essence of Robin’s beautiful features.

Big Brenda grinned in satisfaction as she placed her hands on her hips, proudly puffing up her chest. “Yup! There’s no doubt about it! You are definitely the reincarnation of my daughter, Rachel!”

There she goes again. Rolling her eyes, Robin decided to humor the old dingbat a little. “And why do you say that?”

Big Brenda took a step over to the little blonde, towering over. She patted the top of her head gently like a cat, her grin never faltering. “For starters,” she declared. “You’re both 5’4!”

“How would you even know that?” Robin sighed. “They didn’t even use the same measuring system that we do in this day and age—“

BB chose to ignore Robin’s remark as she continued on. “Secondly,” she said, reaching out to cup both of the blonde’s large mounds in her hands. She offered them a gentle squeeze before making them bounce up and down in her hands like water balloons. “You both have enormous breasts! All the boys from the village stared at my beautiful baby, but I wouldn’t let any of them come near my precious angel!” Robin’s face contorted into an angry grimace over having her tits fondled without her permission. To make matters worse, BB was even lightly flicking at her nipples, making them pucker up in the cold air-conditioning of her bedroom. “Even your nipples are the same! You both have large areola and when your nipples harden, they look like pink gumdrops. Rachel’s did the same thing!”

“ALL BOOBS DO THE SAME THING!” Robin screamed as one particular flick of her nipple caused a violent shiver to spiral down her spine. She folded her arms over her chest, her cheeks as red as a tomato, as she glared at the intrusive woman before her. “Just because my nipples look like gumdrops doesn’t mean that I’m your non-existent daughter!”

Big Brenda’s smirk broadened all the more as she cocked up her chin. “Oh yeah? Well then how do you explain your heart shaped birthmarks on your left rib and under your left breast? Rachel had them in the exact same spot!” She reached forward and tickled Robin’s sides, her fingers rubbing against the moles on her skin. The younger girl wiggled uncomfortably as the lanky woman’s fingers danced along her ribs, and she shrieked out in a mix of terror and laughter as BB made no signs of giving up tickling.

“St-Stop!” Robin begged, her screams becoming louder and louder. “THAT TICKLES! PLEASE! STOP!” She was laughing and crying at the same time as tears streamed down her face; Robin was by far the most ticklish person Big Brenda had ever met!

“I won’t stop tickling you until you admit you’re Rachel’s new vessel!” Big Brenda continued to assault the pitiful blonde until Robin had shrunk back towards the bed, tumbling on top of the mattress and fiercely kicking her legs in BB’s direction. Even with Robin’s hollering and kicking, BB didn’t let up her ferocious tickle attack! “You know you’re Rachel! You both have deep belly buttons and your third toe on your right foot is longer than all the other ones! There’s no way you can deny evidence like this!”

“LET ME GO! LET ME GO!” Robin continued to try to fight against BB’s relentless tickling, but it was no use. Her huge breasts were bouncing everywhere as her arms struggled to push against the stronger female to no avail. She either had to surrender to BB’s will or be forced to endure more of her mighty fingers! But luck was on her side that day. The doorbell of BB’s beach house rang, and the sound caused the old woman to halt her movements. Robin was able to catch her breath as BB broke into a huge smile before excitedly skipping towards the door.

“Oh! I almost forgot they were coming over!” Big Brenda said to herself in a chipper tone.

They? It was rare for BB to have company over and Robin always figured the whole reason she had such a strong fixation on her imaginary daughter was simply because she was extremely lonely and didn’t have anyone else to keep her entertained. It looked like her assumptions were wrong and Robin hopped off the bed before scampering down the hallway where BB was greeting her guests. She kept herself hidden behind a wall so she could observe the new guests, curiosity twinkling in her sapphire eyes.

“TT! It’s so great to see you! Oh, and you brought Alex, too! What a fun evening this will be!”

At the door was a tall, 56 year old woman with round, muscular build. Her bleached blonde hair was cut short and spiked at the top, and she wore a thick, black hoodie over her loosely fitted blue jeans. Her features were more masculine than feminine, and her hands were so thick that she looked like she could easily punch right through a wall if she balled up her fists tight enough. The younger girl standing beside her, however, looked to be in her early twenties and had more of a slim physique. She was rather tall for her age and her short, brown hair was styled in a faux hawk thanks to the small amount of hair gel she had put on before arriving. While the older woman was sporting around in casual wear, the younger woman was wearing something a bit more formal. She was dressed in a men’s business suit with a black vest, black pants that were neatly ironed, and a blue necktie.

“Robin! Come meet my friends! This is Tina Denton—Tall Tina—and her daughter, Alexandra!” Big Brenda called out, beckoning her reincarnated daughter to join them.

Robin stepped out in the living room and offered them a shy smile before she realized she was still naked. Very naked. Being nude in Big Brenda’s home was so natural to her at this point that she didn’t even think twice before walking into the living room to see who BB’s other friends were. In a flash, she covered up her chest with her arms, let out an embarrassed squeak, and ran back into Big Brenda’s bedroom. Both Tina and Alex’s gaze followed Robin’s bare ass as she retreated into seclusion.

Tall Tina let out a laugh over the mortified girl, her voice loud and booming. “Your daughter’s a strange one!” Alex stared down in the hallway in confusion, wondering why she had run off so suddenly. What was the problem?

Big Brenda, on the other hand, rolled her eyes before calling out to Robin again. “Come on out, sweetie! TT and Alex are family! You can be just as naked with them as you are with me so don’t even think about getting dressed!”

Was she serious?! Shut inside of BB’s bedroom, Robin was shaking from her embarrassment. She had just paraded around naked in front of two complete strangers and BB was saying it was fine?! Just how crazy was she?!

“Get out here, goldilocks!” Tall Tina shouted from the living room. “We’re all girls here! Don’t be embarrassed! Come on out and show us your knockers!”

Oh no. Big Brenda’s friends were just as loud and demanding as she was! This was just horrible! Robin’s eyes darted around the room, trying to find something she could put on so she could go back out there and apologize for exposing herself to them before a heavy knock was heard from the door.

“Get out here, cuddlebuns! I’ve told TT and Alex all about you! They’re been dying to meet you! You know the rules—no clothes while you’re here! Company doesn’t change that!” Big Brenda stated from the other side of the door.

“What do you mean company doesn’t change that! Company changes everything!” Robin responded in a panic. However, the busty blonde didn’t really have much of a choice as the door swung open and BB began to drag her out. Robin fought her the whole way, screaming and flailing like a cat that was being dragged towards the bathtub. “No! Let me go! Can’t I at least put on some clothes first?!”

BB shook her head and forcibly dragged Robin out of her hiding spot, yanking her towards her friends with a big, goofy grin on her face. “Nope! If you were clothed, how else would I be able to show them the evidence of you being my daughter?”


	4. Big Brenda's 2 friends come over...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Brenda introduces Robin to her 2 old friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by Hikari Cosplay @ https://www.deviantart.com/hikari-cosplay
> 
> Like in all my stories, unless otherwise stated, all characters are 18 and over.

This day just couldn’t possibly get any worse.

There she was standing stark naked in the hallway of Big Brenda’s beach home as if she were a new product that was put on display, and the admiring eyes of Tall Tina and her daughter, Alex, was making her more and more uncomfortable with each passing second. Big Brenda, in the meantime, was doting on Robin and pointing out each of her unique features, comparing her body to that of the imaginary girl, Rachel, that she had made up in her head.

“I mean, the resemblance is just uncanny, don’t you think?” Big Brenda said as she ran her fingers through Robin’s golden tresses. “I remember my daughter Rachel clearly. She had beautiful blonde hair, a slender figure, and the biggest breasts you’d have ever seen!” The giraffe of a woman was touching Robin everywhere now, from her flat stomach to her luscious mounds. The little blonde flinched as she felt BB’s strong hands cup each one of her jugs, squeezing them roughly and forcing them to bounce up and down just to emphasize her point that they were indeed massive.

“I can’t disagree with you on that one, BB,” the rounder woman commented as she circled around Robin, eyeballing her up and down like she was a predator circling in on her prey. “She certainly does look like a splitting image of the paintings you have done of Rachel. It’s hard to dismiss it all as just a crazy coincidence.” She rubbed her chin in thought, pondering on the situation at hand. Tina might have been the only friend of Brenda’s that actually knew about her secret and truly believed that she was a reincarnated version of a noblewoman that had lived during the Middle Ages. She had known BB for years—she found the skinny old beanpole to be as sharp as a tack and didn’t doubt her words one bit.

“Can I leave now?” Robin asked, fed up with being treated like an animal in a zoo. “I’m tired and I would like to take a shower, please.”

“Just a minute, cuddlebuns! I haven’t finished showing Tall Tina and Alex the best part!” BB replied as she lifted up one of Robin’s breast to show off a mole she had just underneath it. “Get a load of this—Rachel had the exact same birth mark right here! Oh, and she also has the same one on her rib! Take a closer look!” Her fingers poked and prodded at Robin’s sides, making her squirm lightly from the tickling sensation. Tall Tina’s eyes grew wide at BB’s declaration, and she was finding it harder and harder to doubt the possibility that Robin really was BB’s long lost daughter. Well, uh, long deceased daughter would have been more accurate to say.

Alex, however, was hardly paying attention to Big Brenda’s words. She really didn’t care much for the idea of reincarnation, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t interested in Robin’s physical form. This girl was by far the most beautiful young woman Alex had ever seen before—the girls at her own school could hardly compare in the looks department! Robin was almost too good to be true and she reminded her of a beautiful porcelain doll. Alex was slightly jealous over how Big Brenda was able to easily touch her without giving it a second thought. From her hair to her tight tummy, her hands were roaming all over Robin’s body. Alex wanted nothing more than to play with Robin, too, and be able to freely touch her. Her hair and skin looked so soft, and Alex kept her hands shoved in the depths of her pockets to prevent herself from actually reaching out to stroke her skin. She had always wanted to have a baby sister to play with since she grew up with four older brothers, and to make matters worse, her mother had always encouraged her to go outside and play sports instead of play with dolls indoors. Alex had never really gotten the opportunity to play with someone’s hair, nor did she have any female friends in her life that would ever let her have makeovers with. Although Alex was proud of her athletic skills, she had still wished she could have tapped into her feminine side a bit more growing up instead of constantly being surrounded by boys.

The tomboyish girl bit her lower lip as her eyes fell to Robin’s robust bosom, and something about them kept stealing her attention. Alex’s chest was rather small so she had no idea what big breasts felt like, and she wished there was some way she could get closer to Robin and feel her skin underneath her fingertips. Tall Tina, on the other hand, had no problem feeling the younger woman up despite having just met her moments prior. “Good lord, are these even real?!” TT gasped as she boldly reached out to fondle Robin’s breasts herself. “They must weigh at least ten—no, twenty pounds!” She kept making them jiggle and dance like jello in her palms, and Robin’s cheeks couldn’t have turned any more redder. Even the tips of her ears were tinged with pink, and she resisted the urge to rear back her arm and smack Tall Tina right in the face. What held her back was the size of her biceps; she could see them bulging even from underneath her hoodie. The old broad could easily snap Robin’s spine in two, or crush her skull like a grape. She definitely wasn’t the kind of woman someone wanted to pick a fight with, so Robin just let the old pervert do whatever she wanted, even if that meant Tall Tina could treat her boobs like they were hacky sacks.

“Oh! That’s not at all! Oh, baby, come here for a second!” BB swooped forward to seize Robin’s wrist, yanking her towards the spacious living room. Tall Tina and Alex followed after, and BB plopped Robin right down on the couch. She let go of the blonde’s wrist, only to grab her ankle instead and lift her foot way up in the air, forcing Robin to sink down into the cushions on her back. “Get a load of this!”

BB wanted to bring extra special attention to the fact that Robin’s third toe on her left foot was longer than the rest—just like Rachel’s. “I have a painting in my room,” the lanky old woman continued, “that I specifically painted of Rachel’s legs and feet. It’s dated from about seven years ago, but I always found my baby’s feet to be absolutely adorable. So the fact that Robin has the same features on her feet as Rachel does really proves it, doesn’t it?”

Tall Tina readily agreed as she examined the girl’s feet from up close. “Yep! I remember that painting because I was worried that you had developed a foot fetish back then!”

Robin didn’t care that her feet were on display. Her biggest issue was that in this position with her lying on her back and her leg way up in the air, her pink flower was also exposed to everyone around. She used one of her hands to cover it up as her legs were involuntarily spread, and she let out a grunt of frustration as she glared at Big Brenda.

“There’s not a single doubt in my mind that Robin is Rachel! They are so similar in personality, too! For example, Robin is just as ticklish on the soles of her feet as Rachel was!” She backed up her claims by trailing her fingers along the bottom of Robin’s defenseless feet. Robin’s stone-cold glare immediately dissipated as she began to kick her legs, laughing and squealing uncontrollably, as her foot was being violated. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Big Brenda tickled her feet and even pinched at her sensitive toes, pretending to play the “This Little Piggie Went to the Market” game.

Tall Tina and Alex both laughed, amused by Robin’s childish reaction over being tickled. Her arms were flailing wildly about as she tried to wiggle her leg free from Big Brenda’s grimy hands. Unfortunately, this earned her a few more tickles. BB finally relented after a moment as she dropped Robin’s leg, grinning in satisfaction over wiping that scowl off her pretty face. “Even Robin agrees I’m her reincarnated momma! Of course, I do wish she would stop referring to me as her grandmother in front of her friends…” Her voice trailed off as she looked down at the floor, but a gentle pat of her shoulder from her best friend reassured her.

“Don’t sweat it, granny! It’s not your fault you’ve got more wrinkles on you than a Shar Pei puppy!” The brawny woman smirked, eliciting a giggle from her daughter, Alex.

After a moment, a lightbulb flickered on in Big Brenda’s head. How rude of her—she forgot to offer her guests lemonade and snacks! “Oh, fiddlesticks!” The beanpole gasped, hurrying into the kitchen. “Where are my manners! I forgot to make you two drinks! Oh, and I’m sure you’re hungry! Just let me heat up the spinach puffs I had prepared earlier!”

“Lemonade? Only pussies drink lemonade,” Tall Tina scoffed, folding her arms over her broad chest. “But if you’ve got some whiskey to add to it, count me in!” She followed her friend into the kitchen, leaving both Alex and a very pouty Robin alone in the living room.

Alex fidgeted nervously with the hem of her black vest, desperately yearning to strike up a conversation with the beautiful girl but not even having the faintest idea of how to start. Luckily, Robin was the first to speak and the ice was broken.

“Does your mom often feel up younger girls whenever she feels like it?” Robin asked as she sat up on the couch, closing her legs and crossing one knee over the other.

Alex shook her head and slowly walked over to the couch so she could take a seat beside the other woman. “I mean, I can’t say I’ve ever actually seen her grope anybody. Then again, she’s always been rather forward with people. I hope she didn’t make you too uncomfortable.”

“Well,” Robin sighed, shoulders slumping forward, “I can’t say I’m not used to it. Big Brenda touches me whenever she gets the chance so I’m slowly building up a tolerance to sexual harassment.”

“Sexual harassment?” Alex questioned, raising a brow. “I just think she’s excited to finally have her daughter back in her life. She’s always seemed pretty lonely, even when in the presence of friends. You may not realize it, but you’ve really affected her life. She seems to be smiling a lot more now and I think that’s because of your influence.”

Robin rolled her eyes at the other girl’s comment. Alex wasn’t a part of this whole fairy tale nonsense, too, was she? “Oh, god. Not you, too, Alex! You can’t possibly expect me to believe I’m her reincarnated daughter just because I have birthmarks or abnormal sized toes,” she groaned. Sometimes she really felt she was the only sane person around here.

Alex was more interested in the fact Robin casually referred to her as Alex and not her given name of Alexandra, and she didn’t even really pay attention to the rest of her statement. Seeing as how Robin was easily calling her by her preferred nickname must have meant that she wanted to be friends, right? The tomboy was already jumping to conclusions as her overwhelming desire to be friends with Robin fogged up her perception of the situation.

“So, Robbie, I was thinking,” Alex said, coming up with a nickname for Robin on the spot to close the distance between the two of them. “Are you free next Saturday? I’ll be playing in a major basketball game at USC and I would love it if you came to watch me play! BB told me you were a cheerleader, so that also means you’re a big sports fan, too, right? Big Brenda had also already said that she would be more than happy to attend, and I’d love to have someone as pretty as you be cheering me on from the stands!”

Robin was severely creeped out by her new nickname. Robbie? Just what kind of nickname was Robbie? Wasn’t that a nickname most boys went by if their name was Robert? Clearly, Alex had high hopes for this acquaintance-ship to develop even further. In fact, it was obvious Alex was trying to get closer to her. Quite literally, too. The tomboy kept scooting over closer and closer to her, centimeters at a time, until she was perched directly next to her on the couch to the point their legs were brushing up against each other.

“You know,” Alex stated, reaching up to move a strand of Robin’s hair away from her face. “You remind me of Barbie. Did you ever get to play with dolls as a kid? I grew up with four brothers and they always wanted to go outside and play basketball or rugby. I had always wished I had a sister to play with instead. Do you have any siblings? Do you sometimes wish you had a sister, too?”

This conversation was suddenly getting a bit uncomfortable, and she really didn’t like when other people touched her hair. Although she found it to be a bit of a challenge to get Big Brenda’s persistent hands away from her locks, that didn’t mean anyone else was allowed to suddenly come up and touch her. She didn’t want anyone’s oily fingers to mess up the gorgeous shine of her golden hair. She swatted Alex’s hands away, stood up, and stomped over towards the bedroom. “I’m going to bed,” she stated curtly, all politeness thrown out the window.

Alex watched her as she was walked away, confused as to why the girl was choosing now of all times to go to sleep. It was barely 8:30 pm. She wondered if she maybe had early Valentine’s Day plans in the morning, and if so, she would have felt bad if Robin had stayed up late on her account. “Sweet dreams! I can’t wait to see you at the game next Saturday!” It would be really cute if Robin decided to wear her cheerleading outfit to show her support for her new friend. Surely she could at least bring along her pom-poms and shot out a few phrases of encouragement to her. Alex was getting giddy just thinking about Robin watching her play, and it made her even more pumped to bring home the winning score! As if she would ever make a fool of herself in front of new friend!

Robin thought against telling Alex she wouldn’t be there. She had never agreed to it in the first place, and it sounded like a total bore. But she had a feeling that it would just fall on deaf ears if she announced she had no desire to watch her stupid game. From the kitchen, she could hear Tall Tina’s boisterous voice echoing throughout the hallway. From the way she was slurring her speech, it was plain to tell that she was already drunk. Figuring it was best to hurry along, Robin scampered over to Big Brenda’s bedroom and clicked the lock into place before she became another victim of Tall Tina’s assault.

The night was finally over! But just what perils awaited her the following day when her parents came over for a Valentine’s Day brunch?


	5. Valentine's Day is Here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's family finally gets to meet Big Brenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by Hikari Cosplay @ https://www.deviantart.com/hikari-cosplay
> 
> Like in all my stories, unless otherwise stated, all characters are 18 and over.

Robin nervously teased her hair with a brush as she stared back into her reflection in one of BB’s full-length mirrors. Today was going to be a big day but things were already going horribly wrong. Due to an unfortunate incident involving pancakes and maple syrup, Robin’s favorite dress was swirling around in the washing machine and she had no choice but to stand around the living room fully naked while waiting for it to finish in the rinse cycle. Not only that, but Robin had to scamper around the house after breakfast and remove every nude painting of her that Big Brenda had hung up earlier that morning. There was no way she was going to let her family see such lewd paintings of her, But Big Brenda was so offended that Robin refused to let her hang up anything that featured her nipples or her lady parts. Robin’s punishment for taking down her works of art was a tickle attack, and BB was ruthless with her lively fingers. Not one inch of Robin’s body was left untouched as Big Brenda tickled her on the bed until Robin went red in the face from screaming.

The day had barely begun and she was already regretting spending Valentine’s Day with the old wench. A million different things could go wrong but it was too late to cancel their party by now.

By the time it was half past eleven, Big Brenda was busing herself in the kitchen with lunch preparations and going ahead and setting up the table outside on her porch. She had strung paper lanterns down from her roof and decorated the deck with tropical flowers. More than anything BB wanted her guests to enjoy themselves at her place and think of it like it was their second home. Robin, on the other hand, just wanted the day to be over already. T too anxious to do anything but pace around the living room in her birthday suit, she waited for the buzzer of the washing machine to go off so she could finally get dressed. Her heart was racing a thousand beats per second and she kept having to wipe her sweaty palms against her bare thighs. Any minute her family would be arriving to Big Brenda’s beach house to meet the woman who Robin had been spending quite a lot of time with recently. The old hag herself was the one who proposed the idea of a family gathering at her place on Valentine’s Day, but Robin had to make a few things clear with her before the festivities could begin.

For starters, Robin wanted her to know that she hadn’t been completely honest with her parents about who Big Brenda was and why she was hanging out with her. She had a feeling her parents wouldn’t buy the whole “I-Met-A-Stranger-Who-Says-I’m-Her-Reincarnated-Daughter-So-I-Thought-I-Could-Help-Her-Break-Away-From-Her-Delusions-By-Spending-Time-With-Her-And-Showing-Her-The-Reality-Of-Things” story, so she had told them months ago that Big Brenda was her art teacher who was teaching Robin how to paint. Obviously, that was a lie. The ditzy had never actually picked up a paint brush before in her life, but it was the best excuse she could come up with. That answer luckily satisfied her parents, but she wanted to make sure she and Big Brenda were on the same page in case her family asked any questions about how their “painting lessons” were going.

Big Brenda didn’t seem to mind that Robin hadn’t been truthful with her parents about the nature of their relationship. She was just excited to finally meet Robin’s family! Because Robin was her “daughter”, it only made sense for her “mother” to try to get on friendly terms with her other family members. If things went well, maybe they’d even let her be featured on this year’s Christmas card! Always getting ahead of herself, BB had already bought matching Christmas sweaters for her and her baby to wear so they could mail it out to all their friends in December. Oh, how she hoped Robin’s family welcomed her into their lives with open arms! 

Right around noon, Robin’s family stepped up to the front porch of Big Brenda’s beach house.

“Doesn’t this place look fancy, Fred?” Suzi, Robin’s mother, asked her husband.

“Yeah. Seems bizarre that an artist could afford such a place,” Fred, Robin’s father, replied.

Robin’s parents were just what anyone would imagine an upper-middle class couple to look like. Suzi’s platinum blonde hair was rolled up neatly into a high bun on top of her head, and her bright red lipstick matched the red sundress she wore underneath her white, long-sleeve cardigan. Her dress was most certainly ankle-length seeing as how she was a woman who wasn’t allowed to show more skin than necessary, even in the summertime. Her uptight husband would have pitched a fit if he saw even his wife’s knee exposed to the public, and it was plain to see why he wanted to cover up his attractive wife. With her smooth skin and dashing smile, Suzi was a solid eight on a one to ten ranking scale for her age while Fred was a three on a good day. Since he was a heavyset man with a handle-bar mustache and a head full of stringy, black hair the texture of pine needles, it could only be assumed that Fred’s personality was what drew his lovely wife to him all those years ago. Although it was clear to see which side of the family Robin had gotten her good looks from, Suzi couldn’t have been in more love with her husband. She had always been a devoted, loving wife despite the fact that Fred had traditional Christian beliefs and was convinced that a woman’s place was in the kitchen. But as narrow-minded as he was, he just had such a generous personality. Even though it would have been more enjoyable for Suzi to have sex with a cardboard box, he had so many good qualities about him. Sure, he could be grumpy at times—well, most of time-- but Suzi couldn’t have been happier with her bland, arrogant, and close-minded husband. She most definitely wasn’t just married to him because of the fact he was able to buy a brand new Mercedes Benz last year or the fact that he made enough at his job so that she could be a housewife and stay at their expensive home and watch the Home Shopping Network all day. She clearly loved him for who he was as a person.

Fred and Suzi weren’t the only Fosters that were visiting BB’s house on that lovely afternoon. Frank, Robin’s older brother, had been invited to join in the festivities as well. He was pretty much inseparable from his wife, Vanessa, but BB was more than happy to have them accompany Mr. and Mrs. Foster. Frank and Vanessa were in their early 20’s so they weren’t nearly as conservative or old-fashioned as Suzi and Fred even though Frank was a lot like his ill-tempered father in a lot of ways. He could be condescending towards others and had a bit of a short fuse which was why Vanessa was a perfect match for him. With her dark hair, pale complexion, and personality that was as calming as an autumn breeze, she was like a real-life version of Snow White. She could put out a fire with just the sound of her serene voice and her kindness could melt even the most frozen of hearts. Frank had needed a dainty woman like her in his life to keep him from becoming a carbon-copy of his father, and she had even encouraged him to take anger management classes to help him cope with the high stress levels from his job. Luckily for him, Frank had inherited some of his mother’s good looks alongside his sister. With his thick black hair, angular jaw, and vibrant blue eyes, it wasn’t surprising that he winded up with a pretty bride like Vanessa. 

The young couple stared up at the beach house in awe. It was even bigger than the home Frank had grown up in and the way it towered over the California shore with its beautiful and sturdy structure made Frank wonder just how much money this art teacher brought in every year.

“Oh, goodness! She must be a very talented artist,” Vanessa gushed as she traced the outlines of the wooden balcony while climbing the stairs to the front porch of the extravagant house.

“Let’s just hope Robin actually put that brain of hers to use and learned something for once,” Frank grumbled under his breath. He loved his sister dearly, but she was as dense as they came. Up until recently, she didn’t have an interest in anything other than boys, cheerleading, and shopping. It was nice to hear that she had picked up a hobby and found something that she was legitimately interested in, even if her teacher was supposedly a sketchy old woman she had randomly met at the beach.

Fred pounded on Big Brenda’s front door with his heavy fist. He didn’t really mean to bang so hard but he was the type of man that had to unconsciously assert his masculine dominance on everything he encountered—even doors.

They waited outside underneath the hot sun until someone answered the door. Robin was busy upstairs stressing about the outfit she had planned for the lunch party and didn’t even hear that loud banging coming from downstairs. Big Brenda had to greet her guests and introduce herself without the help of the blonde, but with her extroverted personality it wasn’t too difficult.

Too excited to hold herself back, BB had nearly flung the door open as she trembled with joy. If Fred hadn’t have taken two steps back, the door would have knocked him square in the face. The four family members stared in astonishment at the tall giraffe standing in the doorway with a massive grin on her face reaching from ear to ear.

“Hello, everyone! It’s so nice to meet you! I’m Big Brenda!” Big Brenda proudly outstretched her hand to Robin’s lovely mother at first, and Mrs. Foster could hardly keep herself from grimacing over the old woman’s choice of attire for the day. This was supposed to be a fancy lunch party at her beach house, yet she had chosen to wear a pair of gray jogging pants, a plain, white t-shirt, and a pair of white Nikes.

“It’s, um, nice to meet you, too. I’m Suzi Foster, Robin’s mother,” the middle aged woman said with a strained smirk.

Big Brenda broke into a loud, hearty laugh. “I figured as much! With your blonde hair and huge knockers, it’s no surprise that you and Robin are related! It really is wonderful to meet the woman who birthed my precious baby!” BB’s grip was tight on Suzi’s hand, and the middle aged woman tried to pull her arm away with a look of mild discomfort evident on her face. She wasn’t sure what she most appalled by—the fact that the woman had made a comment about her large breasts or the fact that she had referred to Robin as her baby. Suzi didn’t get a chance to decide which was worse before the old bean pole was shooting her hand out towards the man she presumed to be as Robin’s father.

“I can see why they call you Big Brenda,” Fred blurted out. “You’re as tall as a beanstalk!”

Big Brenda wasn’t offended in the least by his blunt statement. “Yeah, but there won’t be any Jacks climbing on me, if you catch my drift!” She winked and expelled another hearty laugh despite the fact that Fred most certainly did not catch her drift.

Vanessa could sense the awkwardness blooming between Big Brenda and Robin’s parents so she figured it was best to step in to change the mood. “It’s so wonderful to meet you, Big Brenda! I’m Vanessa, Robin’s sister-and-law. We’re so excited to hear that you’ve been teaching her how to paint!”

“Oh, of course! That girl is so, um, talented! You wouldn’t believe how much she’s learned in just a few months!” Big Brenda wasn’t the best liar but she was trying to sound as believable as possible for Robin’s sake. Although she didn’t like the fact she had to lie to get her parents to accept her companionship with Robin, she figured she would win over the Fosters eventually anyways with her charming personality. Once they accepted her as one of their own, she could maybe come clean about the fact she wasn’t really Robin’s art teacher. Big Brenda was confident that they would end up loving her and feel at ease knowing Robin was spending her days with such a kind, caring, and trustworthy woman. It would work all work out perfectly in the end one way or another and maybe they wouldn’t even be slightly upset that she and Robin had lied. Heck, maybe they would all get a kick out of it later and would be laughing at how silly it was for them to ever come up with such a ridiculous guise for Big Brenda to hide under in the first place! 

“Speaking of which,” Frank interjected as he looked past Big Brenda’s shoulder. “Where is Robin?”

“Oh, she’s upstairs putting on her dress. I had to wash it for her this morning since she made a mess during breakfast,” the lanky woman replied before locking her sights on the blonde young man standing before you. “But you! You must be Frank, her older brother! How’s it hangin’, bro? What’s shakin’ bacon? Enjoyin’ the thug life?”

Her use of “hip lingo” made Frank want to gag. He was twenty-four years old, not seventeen. He responded to her introduction with a quick nod of his head while he kept his hands inside of his pockets, refusing to shake the bony hand that was outstretched in his direction. Big Brenda, however, refused to step out of the doorway or make any movements to drop her hand until a proper handshake was provided. She didn’t even blink as she kept staring down Frank, wondering why he wasn’t realizing she was gesturing for him to shake her hand. Seeing as how the old woman wasn’t taking the hint that Frank was being bluntly disrespectful to her, Fred cleared his throat and roughly elbowed his son in the arm.

The combination of the unsettling silence between the four of them and Big Brenda’s hard stare made Frank second-guess his rudeness. He withdrew one of his hands from the depths of his pockets and BB took hold of it, pumping his arm roughly with her own.

“Nice to meet you, too!” Frank ground out between gritted teeth before he practically had to yank his arm away to get her to stop shaking it.

Now that everyone had introduced themselves, BB had finally decided to let the four of them come inside. It was about time considering that droplets of sweat had already begun to form along Mr. Foster’s forehead since the bright sun was feeling extra relentless that day. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky and the direct sunlight was sure to leave a burn on his balding head if he stayed out there too much longer.

“Oh, your home is even lovelier on the inside!” Vanessa enthused as she marveled at the luxurious furniture that decorated the airy living room. The large windows overlooking the sea let in a fair amount of sunshine, and the clean, hardwood floors practically shimmered as the light hit it. The smell of fresh linens added to the calming appeal of her spacious den, and even Suzi was impressed by the interior design of her home. Not a speck of dirt could be seen anywhere because Big Brenda had spent all morning preparing for the arrival of Robin’s family. She had even decided to decorate the walls of the interior with a few paintings she had done of Robin (non-nude, of course). Suzi was the first to compliment one of BB’s works as she stared over at a particular painting of Robin standing by a fancy white castle, but the identity of the woman in the painting went unnoticed by her own mother.

“Oh, my! What a lovely painting of a princess,” Suzi said as she admired the amount of effort it must have taken to paint such an elaborate piece. From the mossy bricks of the castle to the golden strands of the girl’s hair, it was obvious that the artist had put many hours of hard work into this piece and paid extra special attention to the fine, intricate details.

“Thank you!” Big Brenda smiled as she stepped over beside Mrs. Foster. “I wanted Robin to look as regal as possible when I was working on this. She makes the perfect muse.”

Suzi looked to Big Brenda with wide eyes, stunned by the old woman’s statement. “This is supposed to be Robin? Why, that’s extraordinary!”

Big Brenda proudly nodded. “I’ll have to show you the other paintings I’ve done of her. I have a lot in my bedroom! Oh, but it looks like Robin is still in my room changing…I wonder what’s taking her so long?”

Inside Big Brenda’s bedroom, Robin was having a dramatic meltdown. Angry tears were streaming down her face as she glared down at the ruined dress in her hands. Her father had bought this particular dress for her previous birthday and had spent a pretty penny on it. It was a one-of-a-kind masterpiece by a fancy designer in town that had custom-made it especially for Robin. She had loved it so much and only wore it for special occasions, but a huge stain had been splattered across when she had accidentally spilled syrup on it this morning. It wall Big Brenda’s fault because she had forcibly tried to spoon feed her despite Robin’s protests. Insisting that the dress would be fine in the wash, BB had stripped her of it after breakfast and threw it in the washer. Robin had been paranoid that doing anything other than taking it to the Dry Cleaners would cause the vibrant color of the dress to fade, but she knew it was pointless arguing with Big Brenda over the matter. Robin also couldn’t afford to be picky because the only thing she had brought to wear for the party was that pink dress.

The blonde probably wouldn’t have been crying so much if the only damage the washing machine had done was make the color fade. Apparently the fabric of the dress was a lot more fragile than Robin had counted on seeing as how the chemicals of the laundry detergent practically eaten through the fibers, causing large, gaping holes to form all over it. Her one-of-a-kind dress was now a one-of-a-kind mess, and Robin clutched the useless lump of cloth in her hands and buried her face into it to dry her tears.

Her dad was going to be furious when he found out that the dress she had begged him to buy her for months was now completely ruined. Not only that, she had nothing to wear for the party except for the white bikini Big Brenda had given her as a Valentine’s Day gift. Robin wiped a few tears away on the pink fabric before staring down at the red gift bag Big Brenda had given to her this morning. The old hag knew how much Robin loved going to the beach so she had bought her a fancy bikini to wear the next time Robin was in the mood to soak up the sun.

With a groan of defeat, Robin threw away her favorite dress in the garbage can next to BB’s bed since there was no point in trying to salvage it. She yanked the white bikini out of the gift bag and unraveled it from the tissue paper that was confining it. A bikini was better than nothing, she figured, and if her parents were angry over her revealing outfit then she would just have to play dumb and claim she thought they were all going to have a picnic on the beach. As much as Robin hated criticizing herself, there was no denying that she was a dumb blonde at heart and everyone knew it. Her grades had been dangerously low all throughout high school and she still had to use a calculator to figure out what the answer was to any number multiplied by zero. Her parents wouldn’t be surprised if she got confused and didn’t know that the party was going to be taking place at Big Brenda’s house instead of on the beach.

In the end, she really didn’t have much of a choice. She could either wear the bikini or risk walking downstairs in Big Brenda’s clothes. If she chose the latter, it would be known that something bad had happened to her extremely expensive dress and her dad would probably ground her for a month for carelessly ruining something so pricey. The bikini was her safest bet.

Robin pulled the white G-string over her body and tucked her breasts inside the thin triangles of her top as best as she could. It wasn’t surprising that the swimsuit barely covered anything at all, but she would rather be scolded for wearing a scandalous swimsuit than for ruining a five-thousand dollar dress. She sucked in a deep breath of air into her lungs before sliding on her silver ballet flats and heading out to the room.

Big Brenda could hear Robin’s footsteps along the floor and she stopped showing off her paintings to admire the way her endearing “daughter” looked in the new bikini she had just given her. While Big Brenda was staring at the blonde in appreciation, Fred had a much more disturbed look on his face. The sight of his daughter’s breasts hanging out of the sides of her top had his lip curl up in disgust and his brows inch forward in anger.

“Robin! What on Earth do you think you’re wearing?” The conversation man demanded to know as his voiced roared louder than the crashing waves against the shore outside.

Suzi placed a hand over her mouth, embarrassed that Robin was wearing something so skimpy. “Robin! Where are your manners?”

“What?” Robin asked, pretending to play dumb. “It’s just a swimsuit. Everyone wears them here in California.”

Frank awkwardly stared down at his feet to avoid looking at his sister’s massive cleavage while Vanessa tried to distract Fred and Suzi by calling attention to the lovely view of the beach. She stepped over to the large windows that lead out onto BB’s back porch that overlooked the ocean, pretending to be oblivious about the argument that was about to break out behind her. “Wow! This weather couldn’t be any more perfect! Don’t you all think so, too? I used to love playing at the beach in weather like this when I was a kid!”

Robin chose to ignore her father’s question as she looked to her sister-in-law with a grateful smile. “Yes! A picnic on the beach is such a great idea! I’m so glad I packed my swimsuit so I can take a dip in the water after we eat!”

“Picnic on the beach?” BB questioned. “Oh, cuddlebuns, I thought you knew we were going to be eating outside on my deck. Why else would I have spent all morning cleaning?”

Robin wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, but BB had more screws in her head loose that couldn’t be fixed even with an entire toolkit. She rushed over to BB’s side and lightly tugged on the old woman’s arm, gently pinching the loose skin on her wrinkly elbow as a warning. “I’ll explain later. Play along,” she whispered in a voice full of venom.

“Play along? Play along with what?” Big Brenda asked out loud, unable to pick up the cues Robin was giving her. Robin smacked a hand across her forehead, irritated that the old hag must have fallen off the stupid tree and hit every branch on her way down.

“Never mind,” she hissed under her breath, releasing her grip on her arm.

Quite perceptive to her surroundings, Vanessa had sensed something was wrong from the start. Robin seemed more irritated than usual and was acting rather suspicious. Wanting to keep the tension at the party as low as possible, the sweet young woman tried to calm the raging storm brewing between Robin and the others. “I think a swimsuit is an excellent choice for a lunch party at a beach house whether we go to the beach or not! Especially if we eat outside on the deck. I bet that breeze feels lovely!”

“It’s too hot to eat outside,” Fred grunted out as he crossed his arms over his burly chest. “Why can’t we eat inside where it’s air-conditioned and make Robin go put on something with a little more coverage?”

“I could have sworn we had all decided to have a picnic on the beach so I didn’t bring anything else to wear,” Robin said with a feigned sense of regret in her voice before dramatically sighing. “What a bummer!”

Still confused, Big Brenda ran her fingers through Robin’s golden hair in a soothing manner. “Did you forget that your dress was in the washer, baby?”

Robin’s stone-cold glare could have melted the polar ice caps as she leveled her gaze at the clueless old broad. “You must be mistaken. I don’t have any other clothes with me besides this swimsuit,” she replied flatly, hoping Big Brenda would take the hint. The vacant look BB’s eyes let Robin know that she was more of an airhead than she had ever given her credit for. Maybe Big Brenda should have been the blonde one of the group instead! Before Big Brenda could give away any more of her secrets, Robin began to drag her off into the kitchen. “Everyone’s hungry. Let’s go ahead and finish prepping.”

The Fosters were left alone in the living room as Robin yanked her “art teacher” into the kitchen. Once the two were out of earshot, Frank finally spoke up. “Something seems off about that woman.”

“Now, sweetie! Don’t be rude,” Suzi chastised him as she took a seat on the leather couch in the middle of the room. “Miss Brenda is old. She may not be as sharp as the rest of us.”

“She’s not that much older than you,” Frank scoffed.

Once again, his father cleared his throat and elbowed him in the side, albeit rougher this time. “Yeah, son. Don’t be rude. Maybe she has dementia or something,” Fred grunted. The one thing that got under Suzi Foster’s skin more than the heavy amounts of aging cream she piled on her face every morning was the fact she wasn’t as young and vibrant as she used to be. Even though she was forty-five years old, she liked to think she was just as sprightly and beautiful like she was twenty years ago. She refused to accept that she was closer in age to Big Brenda than she was to a twenty-five year old.

Inside the kitchen, Robin was quickly explaining the situation regarding her dress to the kooky old dingbat. “If my dad finds out that five thousand dollar dress is ruined, he’ll ground me for years!”

Finally understanding her predicament, BB nodded and offered her a quick wink. “I gotcha’, sweetpea! I won’t spill the beans! Now, let’s try to keep their minds off the fact you’re wearing a bikini by serving them lemonade and food!”

Eager to help, Robin brought out a tray of snacks that BB had prepared for the day and brought them to the table. For lunch, they were going to have delicious club sandwiches with fresh salads, baked potatoes, and a wide variety of desserts on the side. She had spent all morning baking tiny cakes with hearts on the top made out of icing. She had also prepared a lovely apple pie to be served alongside some ice cream in the fridge. All of the cups, plates, and cutlery matched perfectly with their red and pink colors and BB had even set up a large umbrella that covered the table to keep the sunlight from reaching her guests. All in all, she had worked extremely hard to make this party a memorable one for them; however, there was one tiny detail she had skipped over.

The round table had only five chairs surrounding it. There were five chairs, but six people. Was someone going to have sit elsewhere?


	6. Dinner gets more awkward...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with her family and Big Brenda isn't going the way Robin planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by Hikari Cosplay @ https://www.deviantart.com/hikari-cosplay
> 
> Like in all my stories, unless otherwise stated, all characters are 18 and over.

The round table had only five chairs surrounding it. There were five chairs, but six people. Was someone going to have sit elsewhere?

At that moment Robin should have known something fishy was going on. As many times as BB had pulled her onto her lap like she was a toddler incapable of sitting in a chair all by herself, Robin would have liked to have given the old beanpole more credit. Surely Big Brenda wasn’t crazy enough to pull a ridiculous stunt like that in front of her family. Surely Big Brenda was more considerate towards Robin than that and wouldn’t dream of embarrassing her in front of her family any more than she already had.

Oh, how wrong she was.

“Lunch is served, everyone! Eat up!” The old woman called out as she finished bringing out all the trays of food. At the sight of the delicious food, the Fosters forgot all about Robin’s choice of clothing, or lack thereof, and focused on the meal set before them. Big Brenda was quite the chef and knew how to get the mouths of her guests watering.

“This looks great!” Fred exclaimed as he nominated himself to be the first one to sit. He claimed a chair in front of the plate full of sandwiches that were cut into perfectly symmetrical squares. The chicken inside of the club sandwiches was still piping hot and a bit of BB’s secret homemade sauce oozed out the sides. Robin’s father immediately dug in and loaded up his plate with several sandwiches and baked potatoes which he promptly coated in butter, sour cream, cheese, and bacon bits while completely ignoring the healthy options on the table like the salad.

Suzi, worried about her figure, only scooped up a healthy serving of salad and a small potato onto her plate, hoping that BB wouldn’t be offended that she avoided the sandwiches. She took a seat by her husband, and only three chairs were left. Frank and Vanessa took two other seats and filled their plates to the top since it looked like Big Brenda had prepared plenty of food to go around for days.

By now, there was only one seat left. If Robin could beat Big Brenda to the punch, maybe she wouldn’t have to sit in her lap! Springing into action, Robin quickly made a beeline for the empty chair but was too slow. Big Brenda was already plopping her fanny down onto the chair and getting herself situated. Robin’s stomach sank as she tried to quickly come up with another plan to avoid having to sit on the old hag’s lap just in case Big Brenda tried to do something sneaky. “Oh, how unfortunate. There’s only five chairs. I guess I’ll go find another chair,” she said loudly enough for her whole family to hear.

“I think I saw some lawn chairs on Ms. Brenda’s front porch,” said Vanessa as she chose to cut up her sandwich with a knife and fork to keep the gooey sauce from dripping all over her.

With a strained smile, Robin sharply turned on her heels. “That’s a great idea! I’ll just go grab one and—“

“Nonsense, puddingcakes! You’ll sit right here on mommy’s lap!” Big Brenda was already leaping out of her chair and reaching for the blonde’s arm, dragging her over to the table.

Robin suddenly didn’t feel so hungry anymore as bile began to rise up in her throat, burning her esophagus. The humiliation was too much for her to handle as the lean bean yanked Robin towards her, forcing the younger girl to sit on her bony thighs. All eyes were on Robin as BB’s arms wrapped securely around her waist like a seatbelt, preventing her from getting up. Fred looked up from his plate at the sounds of struggle emitting from the other end of the table. He stopped chewing his food the moment he saw Robin sharing a seat with Big Brenda in the most ludicrous of ways. A younger woman sitting on her art teacher’s lap. Stuff like that wasn’t common…Right?

Suzi kept her expression as neutral as possible. “That isn’t necessary, Ms. Brenda. Robin is a grown girl and can sit in a chair of her own. Frank, honey, why don’t you go grab a lawn chair for your sister—“

The awkwardness in the room was as heavy as a boulder, and it didn’t look like it was about to let up anytime soon. “It’s okay! My baby loves it when I spoon-feed her anyways. Ain’t that right, Robin?” Big Brenda tickled the blonde’s sides, her long, pointy fingers practically digging into her rib cage as she did so. Robin squealed like a piglet and began to writhe and wiggle around on the old woman’s thighs. She wasn’t sure what was worse—the fact that BB was tickling her just a bit too hard or the fact that her family looked like they had just witnessed a scene from a horror movie in real life.

Big Brenda didn’t ease up on her tickling until Robin was red in the face from gasping for air. Laughing heartily, she didn’t have the slightest clue as to why everyone was growing so quiet all of a sudden. Vanessa, deciding to step up and be the one to melt the tension, reached over to cut herself a slice of apple pie. “Wow, Ms. Brenda! This looks amazing! You must be a culinary artist! Do you make apple pie often?”

“I’ve been an expert at baking pies for years!” Big Brenda replied with a cocky grin on her wrinkly face. “And my cuddlebuns just can’t seem to get enough of my pie! She practically rubs her face in it and gets the juices all over her mouth. I think she’s fond of the creamy filling inside. Whenever she comes over, I always make sure my pie is hot and ready for her to dig into! I mean, just take a whiff of it! I know how to make it smell fresh and appetizing!”

At that moment, Frank choked on his sandwich. A bit of chicken managed to get stuck in the back of his throat and he began to let out a pained wheeze as he struggled to cough it back up. Fred and Suzi immediately focused their attention of their choking son, forgetting all about the perverted shenanigans going on across the table. Vanessa began to pat his back roughly before the young man managed to swallow the lump of meat down without needing to hurl it back up on his plate.

“Frank, honey! You should eat more slowly!” Vanessa chastised him in her sweet, serene voice.

“Did…Did you…not hear…what she..” Frank panted, struggling to speak and catch his breath all at once.

Seeing as how Robin’s brother was no longer on the brink of death, Big Brenda decided it was high time for her angelic daughter to eat. She reached for a portion of the club sandwich on her plate and picked it up with her bare hands. She removed the toothpick that had been holding it together before placing it towards Robin’s lips, encouraging her to take a bite.

Robin kept her lips tightly sealed together like a defiant baby who didn’t want to eat the gruel handed to them. She even turned her face to the side to prevent BB from trying to sneak it into her mouth.

“Now, now, sweetie! Don’t be like that just because your family is here! We’re all family here so we should act naturally in front of them and behave just how we do whenever we’re alone. Don’t you agree?” Big Brenda was smiling brightly, continuing to inch the sandwich as close to Robin’s lips as she could with her head turned like that.

Fred and Suzi both looked at each other with horrified expressions. Is this how they always acted whenever they were alone? BB was being uncomfortably affectionate with Robin and it was plain to see her actions were bothering the blonde. Big Brenda was not her family. In fact, Robin had only met her and began taking “painting classes” from her a few months ago. What Big Brenda was doing was just plain unnatural and completely inappropriate! “I don’t think Robin is hungry, Ms. Brenda,” Suzi stated, her tone rather firm. She was using the same demanding voice that she used with her children whenever they misbehaved.

“Ms. Brenda this, Ms. Brenda that…” Big Brenda mocked as she rolled her eyes. “Enough of that! Please, just call me Big Brenda or BB! Everyone does! Ms. Brenda sounds way too formal; like we’re strangers or something.”

“We are strangers,” Fred hissed. He was more disturbed by the fact he couldn’t keep eating with this whole charade going on. The way Robin was sitting with her tits hanging out of her bikini top, the way her legs were spread wide open until the lines of her pussy were prominent against the thin material of the swimsuit, and the way the old woman was handling his daughter was making Fred lose his appetite. It was a shame considering how delicious the food was, but seeing his daughter in such an unethically sexual predicament made him both concerned and disturbed.

The giraffe of a woman just laughed heartily, shaking her head. “We’re definitely not strangers! Why, I’m practically Robin’s mom! So that makes us all brothers and sisters! So there is definitely no need to be formal!”

Robin continued to struggle against the woman’s tight grip on her waist. There wasn’t a chance in Hell that she’d ever be able to look at her family in the face again after everything that happened today. She could tell they were questioning the true nature of her relationship with the older woman, and she was certain they were going to disown her after today. No one in their right minds would want to associate with a young girl who was involved in a promiscuous relationship with an almost 60 year old woman!

“You think you’re practically…Robin’s…Mom,” Mrs. Foster repeated. It wasn’t a question, but a statement. She had so many questions to ask Robin, but the poor girl looked like she was fighting for her life to break free from Big Brenda’s vicelike grip. To make matters worse, her incessant wiggling caused Big Brenda to drop the food she was holding so the sandwich and all of its contents were splattered all across Robin’s voluptuous body seconds later. Big Brenda just had to smother sauce all over the chicken, so when the slices of bread came apart on Robin’s lap, she was coated in a thick, creamy dressing.

Vanessa gasped dramatically at the mess on Robin’s body while Frank and Fred refused to make any reaction about it. If Robin was being honest with herself, getting sauce, tomatoes, and melted cheese all over her was the least of her worries. In fact, she could even use this to her advantage.

“Oh no! You got food all over your body, my darling!” Big Brenda cried out, lifting Robin’s ass off her lap to assess the damage. Needless to say, the new swimsuit she had just dropped a couple hundred bucks on was now tinted with a golden color. Not even Oxiclean could get a stain like that out if it sat on the fabric too long.

“I should go to the bathroom and get cleaned up. I’ll be right back!” Robin said all too quickly. She was about to speed off into the house before Big Brenda stopped her.

“Wait!” She shouted, grabbing Robin’s shoulder and preventing the blonde from making her daring escape. “You should just hurry up and get out of that swimsuit so I can go ahead and put it in the wash! If we go too long without cleaning it, the stains will stick forever!”

Robin couldn’t have cared less what became of that swimsuit. She just wanted out of there! “I’ll put it in the wash myself once I put on a fresh pair of clothes from your closet—“

Her words fell on deaf ears as the old woman began to hastily untie the knots of the strings of Robin’s bikini top. With one rough tug, the straps came undone and Robin’s massive jugs were released from the confinements of the tiny bikini. They bounced a few times, enjoying their new freedom, and each member of the family had their mouths hanging open as Robin’s breasts were completely exposed. Her nipples were already hard and perky after coming into contact with the gentle breeze, and the way the sauce was smothered all over her body would make anyone think that she had just walked out of a video recording for a porno.

Before Robin could even scream, the old woman was already fiddling with the straps of her thong. She pulled them all the way down to her ankles and everyone got to see Robin’s smooth, hairless pussy. Both Frank and Fred immediately closed their eyes, not wanting to think any dirty thoughts about the young blonde with the pornstar body. Suzi immediately jumped up from her seat, appalled by Big Brenda’s rash decision to suddenly strip Robin down in front of everyone. She was wiggling her arms out of her sweater and draping it over her daughter’s shoulders as Big Brenda bent over to scoop up the swimsuit.

“I think we can still save the bikini if I hurry up and throw it in the wash!” Big Brenda said before she sprinted towards the house. She swung open the door and raced into the laundry room, determined to save the swimsuit from ruin.

Robin was standing there with the sweater wrapped around her, her heart thumping wildly against her rib cage. She had no words of explanation to offer her family. She had no strength to apologize for being exposed to her them. She couldn’t even find the strength to scream, cry, or outwardly express her humiliation over what had just happened. All she could do was thank her mother for the sweater, bow her head in shame, and slowly trudge towards the bathroom.

Her “walk of shame” left her family speechless. Everything had happened so quickly and their minds were racing a thousand thoughts per second. Fred was staring down at his plate, unable to pick up his sandwich to eat it without thinking of the sauce that had been splattered all across his daughter’s naked body in the most erotic of ways. Frank had already yanked out his phone from his pocket, pretending that he was busily responding to text messages from other people. He figured that if he pretended to ignore everything that had just happened, it would make it less real.

Suzi, however, was already hurrying after her daughter. Robin was clearly troubled over the recent events and looked like she could have used some motherly comfort. Some real motherly comfort. Not that inappropriate lap-sitting nonsense that Big Brenda had just tried to pull on her.

Vanessa, Frank, and Fred all sat in complete silence as they waited for the other three women to come back. If they were all coming back. None of them would have been surprised if Robin packed up her bags, changed her name, and move to Zimbabwe to escape the embarrassment of what had just happened on that porch. No one could muster up the courage to voice their concerns about Big Brenda, and engaging in small talk to pass the time just didn’t feel right. So Fred continued to poke at his baked potato with a fork, Frank scrolled through endless posts on social media to distract himself from the realization that he had just witnessed his sister being sexually assaulted by an old woman, and Vanessa stood at the end of the balcony and admired the ocean view.

Suzi was the first to return to the porch five minutes later. “Robin wouldn’t talk to me,” she said with a sigh as she took a seat next to her husband. “I could hear her crying from the other side of the bathroom door but she refused to let me in.”

Frank slid his gaze up from the screen of his phone. “Should we just hop in our car and leave? Maybe Robin’s used to this kind of treatment.”

Vanessa shook her head. “I think we should stay and try to make the rest of the afternoon as easy on Robin as possible.”

Suzi couldn’t have agreed more. “Why don’t we all just pretend that everything that happened is perfectly normal? We can talk more about it with Robin later.”

Frank continued to say nothing.


	7. Valentine's Day Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the Valentine's Day Weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by Hikari Cosplay @ https://www.deviantart.com/hikari-cosplay
> 
> Like in all my stories, unless otherwise stated, all characters are 18 and over.

While Robin was sobbing in the bathroom, Big Brenda was trying to liven up the party enough until Robin calmed down and came back out. Telling jokes was way to lighten the mood, but the Fosters seemed rather disinterested in her jokes. Especially the ones about Robin’s breasts.

Eventually, Robin finally finished up her pity party and joined the rest of the family. As much as she wanted to just lock herself in BB’s bathroom for the rest of the night, she had the sinking feeling that the old broad was going to have a hard time keeping her mouth shut about her reincarnation fantasies. Just as she walked back out onto the back porch, Big Brenda had somehow managed to make Fred crack a smile after she made several funny jokes about basketball. Robin, however, wasn’t even able to pay attention to the jokes as she stood at the far end of the table. They were still one chair short but standing suited her just fine. After her “wardrobe malfunction”, being in front of her family was extremely embarrassing, but luckily they all seemed distracted by Big Brenda’s jokes. After her “wardrobe malfunction” with the bikini she had received as a present, Robin had made sure be more clothed by the time she came out of the bathroom. She had managed to swipe a white, fluffy bathroom from BB’s bathroom, but she was still completely bare underneath. It was awkward listening to her family chit-chat about common topics such as the weather and sports while she was clad in nothing but a robe, but it was better than being in a tiny bikini that didn’t leave much to the imagination. 

“You must’ve been really good at basketball in the day. What made you quit?” Fred asked, legitimately interested in the current topic at hand. If there was one thing Fred loved, it was sports. Baseball, basketball, hockey, soccer, golf—you name it, he watched it. 

Big Brenda was sitting there with a precocious smile, eager to answer his question. “Well, I discovered I had a hidden talent for art. I became obsessed with painting portraits of my daughter to the point that I eventually just didn’t have the time to keep up with both of my hobbies. I chose to give up sports so I could focus solely on my art! It made me happier that way.” 

“You have a daughter?” Suzi Foster asked, leading the conversation in a direction that had Robin squirming uncomfortably. Would Big Brenda say anything? Hopefully she wouldn’t say anything. Big Brenda was staring right at the blonde with her eyes wide and full of mischief. From that glance alone, Robin knew she was in trouble.

“Funny that you ask that!” Big Brenda replied enthusiastically. The ice between her and Robin’s family was already broken thanks to her clever way of bringing up the subject of basketball, so Big Brenda felt confident that she had already won Robin’s family over. If they already liked her and trusted her, surely they would have no problem in finding out that Robin was, in fact, her reincarnated daughter! 

Robin shut her eyes tightly, praying that Big Brenda’s brain wasn’t as full of cobwebs as she initially thought. Surely she had some form of common sense and would know that talking about her delusions was off limits! 

Oh how wrong Robin was. 

Before Robin could even spring into action to shut the old hag up, Big Brenda was already running her big, fat mouth. “A long time ago, I lived in the medieval times. I was a noblewoman and had a beautiful daughter named Rachel,” BB began. She spoke in a polite voice as she nonchalantly leaned back in her seat. She was acting so casual as if her words made complete and total sense, and none of the Fosters reacted at first and simply listened quietly. Except for Robin, of course, who was ready to strangle the old beanpole. Big Brenda continued on, “Well, my daughter died and then I died, too. For centuries, my soul was reincarnated over and over in hopes of finding a vessel that could be connected to Rachel in some way. After years of searching, I was finally reborn into a body that was able to find Rachel again. It just so happens that Rachel’s soul is resting in Robin’s body! I knew it the moment I met her on the beach! Because of how deep our mother-daughter connection is, we’ve been getting along so well! I’m so glad Robin visits me all the time!” 

Robin had already stomped over to her, cheeks flaring up into a maroon shade as anger burned inside of her with more flames than a forest wildfire. “Wow, BB! It looks like you drank way too much liquor! Don’t you think it’s time you go on to bed?” The blonde forced her snarling lips to curve up into a fake smile. 

BB interrupted her story to look up at her fuming daughter, an innocent gleam sparkling in her eyes. “Oh, nonsense! I didn’t drink a single ounce of alcohol tonight!” Her attention turned back to the Foster family who were now all looking at each other with mild confusion. Big Brenda had been cracking jokes most of the night so they assumed this was another one of her wisecracks. “Anyways, as I was saying,” the skinny woman continued on, ignoring Robin’s fearsome fury. “Robin is the reincarnated version of my daughter! It’s true! I can prove it!” 

Before Robin could even try to come up with another excuse for BB’s bizarre rambling, the old woman stood up and began stripping the robe off Robin’s body. As her robe fell to the floor, Robin had nothing else to cover herself up with. A high pitched scream filled the air before BB began to go over everything that Robin and Rachel had in common. 

“My baby Rachel had the same moles that Robin has right here!” BB explained, tickling the younger woman’s sides as she prodded at her moles. The Fosters had nothing to say as the nude girl fell victim to BB’s silly antics once more. Fred had a mouthful of food as his jaw fell open, and a pile of sloppy, half-chewed meat spilled out from his lips and plopped down on his plate. “Oh, and look at Robin’s toes! Rachel had the same thing where this toe is bigger than the other.” To prove her point, BB shoved a very frantic Robin down onto a chair and lifted up her leg, showing off her feet. Both Fred and Frank immediately averted their eyes as Robin’s pink pussy was splayed out before them as BB accidentally spread her legs open. In a frantic attempt to leap up and rescue her daughter from her turmoil, Suzi accidentally spilled her lemonade all over her lap while Vanessa choked on her dessert. Frank was the only smart one as he politely excused himself to go to the bathroom, abandoning the dinner table and rushing back inside so he didn’t have to witness any more lewd acts. If this was a joke, he didn’t get it nor did he want any part of it. 

With one good kick, Robin managed to release herself from Big Brenda’s grip, kicking the dirty old wench square in the jaw. The force of her kick stunned BB long enough for Robin to swipe up her robe and redress herself. She was too furious over BB’s inconsiderate and selfish deeds to be able to cry from her humiliation. Never in her life had she contemplated murder as strongly as she did at that moment. How could BB do such a cruel thing to her in front of her family?! By now, Robin was certain she had lost all of her family’s respect. She followed her brother’s suit and fled inside, racing towards Big Brenda’s bedroom with no intentions of ever coming out.

Too horrified to even register what all had just happened, Suzi busied herself by grabbing a napkin to wipe off the lemonade she had spilled onto herself. Vanessa was offering as much assistance as she could to help clean up the spilled drink, but Fred didn’t make any sudden movements at first. He just took another bite of his burger while forcing himself to simply pretend he didn’t witness Big Brenda assaulting his youngest ch1ld. 

After a few long, awkward minutes, Robin’s brother finally returned back to the porch to check out the damage. “Well, this has been fun!” Frank called out after a moment. “I just realized that I left the iron on at my house so I gotta go!” He never actually went to the bathroom. Instead, he had been gathering his things and heading out the door. He felt bad for Robin since it was obvious she loathed that old woman to her very core, but in situations like these it was every man for himself. Getting out of there as quickly as possible was his next goal and he couldn’t even bring himself to laugh at how crazy this all was. He felt genuinely sorry for his sister but was fully aware there was nothing he could do or say to make things better. He slammed the door behind him as he rushed outside to the front porch, leaving his relatives behind.

Vanessa could hardly believe Frank had just thrown them all to the wolves and abandoned them so heartlessly, but he just didn’t do well in awkward situations like those. The engine of the car began to rumble in the distance and Vanessa realized that was their cue to leave. She was just as startled and disturbed by Big Brenda’s insane story, but she didn’t want to be impolite. She still thanked the giraffe for the dinner party and even shook her hand. “Thank you for a lovely dinner, Ms. Brenda. Please excuse our rudeness.” With that said, Vanessa followed after her husband and fled to the car. 

“No need to rush off so quickly! You still haven’t had dessert yet!” Big Brenda called out, chasing Vanessa down. Her brain must have been the size of a pea since she just couldn’t understand why the Fosters wanted to leave so abruptly. Was it something she said? Nonsense! They were loving her jokes and had seemed extremely interested in the fact that Robin was her daughter. Figuring that Frank really did accidentally leave the iron on, BB had no choice but to let them leave even though she was extremely disappointed that the party had ended so soon. 

 

Once the lemonade was all cleaned up, Suzi headed towards one of the bedrooms in search of her daughter. Robin had some serious explaining to do, but it didn’t look like she was going to be leaving that bedroom anytime soon. As she stood out in the hallway, Suzi could hear her daughter angrily punching a pillow from the other side of the door in attempts to alleviate her frustration. “Robin, sweetie? Come home as quickly as you can. Your father and I have a few things we want to discuss with you when you get home.” 

The blonde ignored her mother’s worried voice as she pummeled her fist repeatedly into the pillows on Big Brenda’s bed. What was there to talk about!? They just saw firsthand how crazy Big Brenda was! Her family saw every nook and cranny of her body and got to see her get fondled by an old dingbat! She should have known inviting her family over to BB’s was going to be the worst thing she had ever done, but she had never imagined it would have been this bad. 

This was the last straw! She needed to cut Big Brenda out of her life once and for all! She didn’t have to put up with this torment—her life was her own and it was time to take it back! Robin hopped off the bed and began to collect her belongings, from her cell phone to her deodorant that she always left at BB’s house. After tonight, Robin swore to herself that she would never step foot in this house again. She would forget all about that ghastly woman and try to live life as normally as possible. 

As Robin continued to stuff her bag with her possessions, her mother’s voice called out from the other end of the door, calm and soothing. “Robin, I know what you’re doing. I know you feel bad for the sick old lady with dementia and want to help her which is why you’re so kind to her. Keep up the hard work, okay? I know dealing with the elderly can be rough but what you’re doing is great volunteer work. It will really make your resume stand out when you start applying to colleges.”

A mixture of emotions flowed through her. She was angry, hurt, betrayed, and embarrassed. With a low groan, she dropped the small suitcase and flopped down on the bed, burying her face into the pillow. Her mom didn’t completely understand the situation in its entirety, but at least she was catching on that Robin was only spending time with Big Brenda to help her out. It wasn’t surprising that her mom thought Big Brenda suffered from dementia, but it was more severe than that. She belonged in an insane asylum, if Robin was being honest with herself. More than anything she wanted the silly beanpole to come to terms with the reality that reincarnation didn’t exist and that she and Robin were not related in the least. But considering the way Big Brenda manhandled her every time she got the chance, could Robin really achieve her goal of fixing that old woman’s distorted brain? Just how much more assault could she take before she finally snapped? There was a chance BB might think another girl was her daughter and accidentally “touch” her a little too much, resulting in her arrest and receiving the label of a local sex offender. Big Brenda, as crazy as she was, didn’t belong in jail. 

Deciding to give up trying to talk to her daughter for the moment, Suzi finally took her leave. Frank, however, wasn’t ready to leave until he finished his burger which he took his sweet time to eat. 

Eventually, all the Fosters finally made their way to the car after telling Big Brenda their goodbyes. Robin remained hidden in the bedroom, too ashamed to face her family just yet. She had a feeling the ride home for them would either be as quiet as a prayer during a funeral service or full of frantic gossip. Either way, Robin just wanted to forget the horrified expressions each of her relatives wore on their faces as Big Brenda filled their ears with complete nonsense. 

Robin continued to lay down on the bed, planning her next move. She could easily call an Uber and get the hell out of there and never speak to BB again, but what would that accomplish? The pitiful old giraffe would start to think that her “daughter” ran away and abandoned her. She would drown herself in misery, crying herself to sleep every night that she had once again lost her precious daughter. That wouldn’t solve anything or make her crazy delusions go away! Robin was caught in between a rock and a hard place. She could either abandon BB and protect what little dignity she had left, or she could swallow her pride and take BB’s abuse for the time-being and hopefully cure her of her psychotic fantasies. 

Neither sounded pleasant. As much as Robin hated BB, she still felt sorry for her. The thought of her being in this house all alone with nothing to look forward to was heartbreaking. As Robin mulled those thoughts over and over through her head, she eventually found herself getting sleepier. Before she knew it, all plans of packing up her bags and leaving that night were tossed away as exhaustion consumed her. It had been a pretty eventful weekend and Robin hadn’t realized just how tired she really was until she finally slipped into a peaceful slumber. 

Big Brenda, surprisingly, had left Robin alone for a bit after the Fosters left. She had a big mess to clean up, after all, and she had a lot more food left over from their party than she had anticipated. Packing it all up in Tupperware, Big Brenda stored the leftovers in the fridge and picked up all the trash. It really was a shame that the Fosters had to rush off so quickly. And they were getting along so well, too! 

Once the kitchen and back porch had been cleaned up, Big Brenda decided to go check on Robin. She turned the handle of the doorknob leading to her bedroom only to discover that it was locked. As she wondered why on Earth Robin would ever consider locking a door in her home, she pulled out a bobby pin from her pocket and began to pick the lock. Not only was BB an expert at basketball and art, but she was also a talented lock-picker! Not that she ever used that skill for anything illegal, of course. 

Soon the handle was turning again and Big Brenda snuck inside her bedroom to see a sleeping Robin. Poor thing had worn herself out from all the fun she had today! With a smile, Big Brenda decided to join the young girl in bed for some much needed cuddle time. She stripped herself of her clothes and climbed into a pair of her pajamas that consisted of cotton pants and a thin, white t-shirt. Robin was fast asleep, her body as heavy as a block of concrete, and was blissfully unaware that an extra person was joining her under the covers. Robin was still fully nude seeing as how she abandoned the robe BB had stripped off of her during her dramatic attempt at fleeing. She often slept in the nude anyways, but that was because she was typically sleeping by herself. Whenever she stayed at BB’s house, she either slept in a spare bedroom or on the couch whether Big Brenda liked it or not. But tonight was different. Tonight, Robin had let her guard down.

Big Brenda snuggled up to the naked young woman and began to spoon her, her hips grinding against Robin’s rear. She draped her arm around Robin’s waist, pulling the tiny blonde closer to her. The older woman inhaled a deep breath of Robin’s soft hair, the aroma of her strawberry scented shampoo tickling her nose. Oh, how Big Brenda had missed sleeping with her baby girl! She had gone far too many years without Rachel so sleeping next to her was one of the most comforting sensations she had ever experienced. To prove to herself that she wasn’t dreaming, Big Brenda let her hands roam across Robin’s smooth body, reveling in her warmth. Her fingers lightly traced the moles underneath Robin’s breasts before trailing down towards her belly button.

Robin immediately woke up at the feeling of the cold hands touching her bare skin. She had a bed intruder! She flung her own hands up to fight off the adventurous ones that had been exploring her body while she slept, but BB was putting up more of a fight than usual.

“Come on now, cuddlebuns. Don’t be like that. Mommy only wants to snuggle!” Big Brenda chastised her. Robin, appalled at the old woman’s behavior, was trying her best to wiggle out from her vice-like grip but the other woman was just too strong and kept pulling her back towards her scrawny body. For such a lanky lady, Big Brenda was proving time and time again that one should never judge a book by its cover—she was incredibly strong! 

“Let me go!” Robin demanded, squirming against BB. 

“Sweetie, stop fighting and go to sleep. I know you’re not sleepy anymore because you took a long nap earlier but it’s time for bed.”

Robin had no idea where the crazy old hag came up with her ridiculous assumptions, but either way it looked like Big Brenda just wasn’t going to let her go. “Let go of me!” Robin hissed, bitterness coating the edges of her voice. “I need to go to the bathroom.”

“Okay, I’ll go with you,” replied the beanpole. “I can help you wipe and—“

“On second thought, maybe I don’t have to use the bathroom,” the blonde answered all too quickly. It appeared that there was no getting out of cuddle time with BB unless she wanted to have the giraffe get up close and personal with her private bits again. She shuddered at the thought and chose to succumb to her fate. 

She went limp against the mattress, having no choice but to let BB get her snuggles in. She held the little blonde close to her as if she were favorite teddy bear, and Robin could smell the stench of her breath against her face all night long. 

Needless to say, Robin didn’t get much sleep that night. What with Big Brenda holding onto her for dear life, it was damn near impossible to get even a single wink of sleep. What made it even worse was that BB’s grimy fingers would find themselves in places they had no room being, from her large breasts to her round buttocks. Even in her sleep Big Brenda was a very “grabby” person and didn’t go more than ten seconds without touching Robin in places she didn’t like. 

There was no way Robin would be able to handle having another night like this again. Being the “little spoon” for a kooky broad was the closest thing to Hell that she had even gotten to. The deeper of sleep Big Brenda fell into, the tighter her grip was on Robin’s tiny body. 

Was there any way she would survive the upcoming days?


End file.
